Best Made Plans
by Dr Mrs Alexandra Sloan
Summary: AU Slexie : either way they were going to find each other, but would they make it work when they did?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys this is my first time publishing a story on this site, and also my first multi chapter story. I am writing this story without a beta so excuse the mistakes that I am sure to make. Mark and Lexie are my OTP and I love that because of fan fiction they will forever live on. This is an AU ML story; I would love to get some feedback if you are reading. Here goes, I hope you enjoy…_

It was a bad day, no, it was a bad week, a bad year to be exact. This was supposed to be the happiest times of her life, she was about to graduate from medical school at Harvard, she was about to become a real doctor and start her surgical intern year at Mass Gen, this was everything that she hoped for and dreamed about for as long as she could remember. Life was supposed to be good for Lexie Grey, instead lately; life was dealing her a hand that she was sure she could not win with.

Just last year she had the life anyone would be jealous of, she had grown up in a stable home with a wonderful mother and a father who in her eyes never did anything wrong. She had two sisters who she adored, Molly and Meredith. Lexie and Molly were as close as sisters could be and even though she only met Meredith a few years ago, they had a great relationship and spoke on the phone as often as they could. She was at the top of her class in medical school and although she was constantly busy with her studies, she managed to meet a great group of friends and maintain a normal loving relationship with her boyfriend for two years.

There were five of them; her Boston family that is what she called them, there was Jenifer the most beautiful blond haired, green eyed girl. Lexie met her in the first year she moved to Boston, she was a English major but dropped out to pursue modeling, and although her parents were livid, she made them realize however that modeling was what she was supposed to do, it was her calling she said, and after many arguments she finally won them over, that was just how Jen was, she knew what she wanted and made sure she got it. Her parents were very well off and when they bought her a condo Lexie moved in with her along with two of their other close friends Melissa and Thomas. Even though Mel, Tom and Jen had been friends long before Lexie came into the picture, they made her feel part of the group instantly. Then there was Tony, her boyfriend, Tony was a medical student at Harvard too and after many hours of studying together Lexie and Tony started a romantic relationship. It was the longest relationship Lexie had ever been in, two years, and she couldn't wait to start their future together after medical school. These people were her best friends, her family; she spent every free second she had with them. She was the happiest she had ever been. A year ago, she had everything she wanted.

Nothing could go wrong right? NO. Actually everything could.

It all started with a call from her dad one day, her mom apparently was being checked out at the hospital, hiccups, she had hiccups, and although the thought of her dad actually rushing her mom to the ER because she had hiccups was an amusing thought at the time, she wasn't surprised, that was just the type of man her dad was, always the fixer. When she received the next call from her dad however, she didn't hang up the phone giggling. Her mom died, she died from the hiccups. That was the day her life changed forever, her rock was gone her best friend was not just a phone call away anymore. At least she still had her dad, Molly, and her Boston family; well that is what she thought.

When Lexie returned home for her mom's funeral nothing was the same, nothing was as she left it. Her father was a drunk; she couldn't remember seeing him sober one time for the two weeks she was there. Night after night he would go into a drunken rage of how much of a bitch she was and how the sight of her and Molly disgusted him. So after she left to go back to school, she thought that he might settle down a bit and she would call him and things would go back to normal. No. she didn't hear of him again, she called and called but nothing, from what she heard from Meredith he was now a complete drunk and was a regular at the hospital where she worked, standing and hollering towards the doors until the police had to escort him home. Because of the hiccups she lost both of her parents. Molly was grieving in her own way and threw herself into her own little family, her husband Eric and baby Laura, they went from talking every second day to texting happy birthdays and how are you's.

Jen, Mel, Tom and Tony were very supportive though, a bit too supportive for Lexie's liking. She grew tired of assuring them that she was fine every minute of every day, so she avoided them. It was wrong she knew, but she just didn't want to talk about her dead mother and alcoholic father. She threw herself into her studies and would spend endless hours in the library. She joined new studies groups even though she didn't need to with her photographic memory she just wanted to get out of the house, away from the constant looks of pity. In one study group she got really close to two girls, Sarah and Cassie, she knew them from classes they were in together but they never really hung out or even talked much. Sarah lived close to campus so after their study sessions they would hang out at her tiny apartment. Two months had passed and the only time she ever saw her Boston family was in the mornings before she left for class or at night when she returned only to go to bed. She knew her relationship with Tony was on thin ice too, they rarely ever saw each other anymore, all her fault she knew. She always cancelled their plans and made up excuses and he too was rarely seen at the condo where he also practically lived when their relationship saw better days. So it surprising one day when she pulled into her driveway and saw he's car standing there, she sighed heavily and her mind went crazy with ideas of excuses she could give him to leave. Turns out she didn't need any. He wasn't there to see her that day, or if he was, he was looking in the wrong room. It was only when they heard a door slam that they realized that Lexie had walked in on them. There they were, Tony and Jen. An image she was sure she would never erase from her memory, she ran to the bathroom and she physically got sick. She still to this day can't recall the excuses and apologies they blurted out to her. She didn't answer them or fight with them, she got in her car and left. She drove around for what seemed like hours just crying and when her phone rang for the ninth time she answered, but this call wasn't from Jen or Tony it was Sarah, asking if she wanted to come over get pizza and study. That is where she was now, three months after the day she caught her best friend going down on her boyfriend, she went over for pizza, not studying, it was pizza, crying ,drinking too much and making a complete fool of herself. Yet she never returned home or to Jen's Condo or whatever that place was.

She wanted to stay in contact with Mel and Tom though and when they met up for lunch one day they couldn't stop apologizing for not telling her about Jen and knew, they knew and they didn't tell her. That was the last she saw of either of them. One day when she was sure no one would be home she packed her bags and left her key under the mat. She stayed with Sarah in her one bedroom apartment for three months, three months of crying herself to sleep, studying for and taking finals.

She was sure that Sarah would kick her out, yet her and Cassie would just pass her the Kleenex when she started to cry out of the blue or join her in a rant of how Jen was the biggest bitch ever and Tony was just a whore.

They just finished their last final a few days ago, and Sarah and Cassie had been trying to get he out of the apartment, but Lexie just didn't want to celebrate anything. She felt bad after the third night of making excuses though, they were being such good friends to her and the least she could do was go out with them.

Clubbing was the last thing she wanted to do that night, but after talking to Meredith and her threatening to take a plane to Boston to kick her ass if she stayed home one more night, she decided to take a shower and tell the girls that she would join them; they were all she had after all. This was not the way her final year of med school was supposed to go, she was supposed to go home to Seattle just after celebrating the end of her finals with her "Boston fam", her mother would've cooked a feast and Tony would be there with her. But no, the hand she was dealt this time didn't allow for that. Instead she was there with two girls she had just met, and a half sister she barely knew.

This was not the plan, this was never the plan.

_A/N so I know, I know there was no ML in this chapter, but this was a reallyimportant chapter for the Lexie's story. Mark and Lexie meet in the next chapter so the story will definitely pick up from that point ;). If I get enough reviews I'll post chapter 2 over the weekend. Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N hey guys, so after the first chapter, this story only had one review. As disheartening as this is I've decided to post the second chapter since I already wrote it a while ago. I don't intend to sound mean or demanding but I don't think that I'll be writing more chapters if I don't get any king of responses from people reading it. If you don't like it tell me, any kind of response from you guys would really be appreciated because right now I just feel like I'm crazy and no one is interested in this _story. Thank you so much to lexiemcsteamy for taking the time to review, and also to the 6 people following the story.

Also for the purposes of this story, Mark and Addison never happened

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters.

He didn't need to look up to see who came to sit beside him. He was sure it was some college girl who had consumed enough alcohol to work up the courage to flirt with him. He already not so politely told two girls that he wasn't interested since he entered the bar half an hour ago. Of course he was going to take someone to his hotel room tonight, but God did these girls not have any patience, he needed to at least have a few more scotches first. Mark Sloan never had any trouble finding a woman to have sex with him; he was a good looking man so he knew that when he was ready he would scan the room and approach someone that caught his eye. It has been a while since he had sex, ever since the nurses at Seattle Grace formed that stupid club against him, the only other person he would sleep with was Callie, an orthopedic surgeon at SGM, and although it was fun at first he quickly grew tired of her wanting to talk afterwards. If he wanted someone to talk to he had Derek, Callie was supposed on be the person he went to just to have sex. Not talk about her and her personal life. So of course he was going to have sex tonight, possibly with some woman he would never see again. That's just how he liked it though; no strings attached just a good old roll in the hay.

He had been in Boston for just a few hours now and he was heading back to Seattle in the morning. The head of plastics at Mass Gen was retiring and they were on the lookout for a replacement, the Chief of Surgery himself called Mark and asked if he would come to the hospital for a meeting, they wanted one of the best plastic surgeons to fill the soon to be vacant position, and that is what he was. He was the best. So after a lengthy meeting and numerous compliments they made him a very handsome offer. He didn't accept yet, sure he hated Seattle, the bad weather drove him insane, but Derek was there, his childhood best friend, the only family he had ever known, and although Mark Sloan took pride in the fact that he had the ability to just pack up and move to Boston if he wanted, he just couldn't picture himself in a hospital if Derek wasn't there.

He signaled for the bartender to bring him another scotch, he then looked to his right to the woman sitting next to him, smiling eagerly, no he thought not her, or well maybe her after a few more drinks.

* * *

Lexie sighed as they entered the bar; they had already been to two clubs, both being a complete bust so they decided to hit up a little bar that Sarah knew for a few drinks and then call it a night. Lexie just wanted to get into bed already the only reason she decided to go out with Sarah and Cassie was because they had been there for her when she didn't have anyone else, she also thought that I would be one of the last times they could actually go out together before graduation and before they all went their separate ways. Sarah was going to be doing her intern year at Mayo Clinic in Florida, Cassie signed up for doctors without borders and Lexie was going to be at Mass Gen, although she had been accepted into many other programs she decided on Mass Gen wanting to be close to her now ex best friends.

Maybe Sarah, Cassie and Meredith were right maybe she needed a night out, just to let her hair down. She knew she had a lot of decisions to make regarding her career, she needed to find a place if she actually was going to stay in Boston, maybe she should look at her other options again, oh boy she definitely needed a few drinks.

The first thing Lexie noticed when they entered the bar was that they were way over dressed. Everyone inside wore jeans; she looked down to the dress Cassie made her wear. It was purple, short and figure hugging, Cassie said the dress was made for her and although it was something that Lexie would never wear out of her own accord, she couldn't help but feel a little sexy, the dress shaped her behind beautifully, that was her best asset she believed, she wore her hair down with and although Sarah offered to do her makeup, Lexie opted for a more natural look, only a little mascara and some lip gloss. Sarah wore a blue mini dress that brought out her blue eyes beautifully and Cassie wore a black dress with bright red lipstick. If they had stayed at one of the clubs they would have fit right in with the crowd, but as they walked into the bar Lexie felt that all eyes were on them, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Over here guys" Cassie said much too eagerly as she found them a booth to sit in, "I'm really sorry tonight was a bust Lexie, I really wanted you to have some fun"

'Cas, hanging out with you guys is always fun, I really wasn't in the mood for club anyways" Lexie said as she scooted into the booth

"What are we drinking?" Sarah asked one thing about Sarah Lexie learned early on was that she definitely enjoys having a few drinks; she was a party animal, always wanting to go out. "There seems to be a lot of potential here tonight, Cas, I don't think we'll have any trouble finding Lexie someone to hook up with, there may even been some guys for us too" Sarah said with a naughty smile.

"Wait, what? No, no way am I hooking up with someone, nope not happening, and what do you mean finding me someone, Lexie asked. "Is that why you guys dragged me out with you tonight? To hook me up? Not going to happen, no I am sorry, no way I'm hooking up with some random guy, not tonight not ever" She spoke a little too fast, shaking her head, making the other two girls laugh a little.

"Lexie, relax Sarah is just joking" Cassie said.

"No, I'm not" Sarah answered, "Lexie it has been three months since you broke up with you know who, and all you've been doing is hiding out in the apartment, you have got to live a little, let loose you know'

"First of all, I am over it, so we can stop referring to him as you know who, its Tony and secondly I did not break up with him, I found him with he's penis buried inside of my best friends mouth, and I have not been hiding out , I've been studying for finals" Lexie explained, a little annoyed

"Oooookay, you're over it" Sarah said with a giggle

"Why are you saying it like that, I am, I am over the whole Tony thing"

"Listening to you and Tony's love song a million times and crying yourself to sleep at night kind of contradicts you're point, who has a song any way? That is so high school"

"Hey, don't listen to Sarah, I think having a song when you're in a relationship is cute" Cassie said joining the conversation/argument "but Lexie even I am tired of hearing endless love on repeat and I don't even live with you guys"

"Oh my God, I don't listen to it that much" Lexie said

"You kinda do, and that is just another reason why you need to get laid, so take a look around and see who you'd like to have you're rebound sex with, I'm getting us some drinks, I think some tequila will do us all good" Sarah said leaving the booth heading into the direction of the bar.

"I don't listen to it that much" Lexie says with a frown "and I am not having rebound sex with anyone"

* * *

He saw he from behind first, damn did she have a good ass, he couldn't stop looking at it, silently praying that she would just stand in that position a little longer so that he could take a good mental picture of it, but she turned around to get into the booth she was sharing with two other girls. When he did see her front he was not in the least disappointed, she was beautiful, she had a natural kind of beauty, and he couldn't stop staring at. His eyes left her face now looking at her breasts, they seemed to be the perfect size, and all he wanted to do was see them up close, feel them in his hands. He knew he had to look away soon not wanting her to find him staring. He wondered if she did find him staring would she just look away. He took a huge gulp of the scotch in his hand, feeling it burning as it went down. That was the one that was the woman he would take back to his hotel. He turned his head to the left one more time, looking at her, the dress she was wearing really looked good on her but he couldn't help thinking that it would look even better on the floor of his hotel room. He looked away again as the girl who sat on the opposite side of her left the booth and headed in his direction, she came to stand next to him at the bar signaling for the barman's attention. She turned and looked at him saying hi, he just nodded his head in acknowledgment, he didn't want to seem rude, sure she was attractive, blond, blue eyes but she like most woman didn't do anything for him. He found himself looking at the booth once more, seeing her laughing with the girl sitting next to her. And just when he thought she couldn't look any better, he saw her smile. It was the kind of smile that lit up a room, he found himself grinning slightly. Who was this woman? He knew he had to find out, he couldn't remember the last time or anytime someone had caught his eye like she had.

"You checking out my friend?" he heard the girl ask him, he turned to look at her

"Excuse me?" he asked

"My friend you can't stop looking at" she pointed to the girl in the purple dress

"Uhm... he didn't know how to answer, he felt like a kid who got caught playing with matches

"That's Lexie" the girl said to him as she began to take the drinks the barman had just made for her.

"Oh, and yes, she's single" the girl said with a smile as she began to make her way back to the booth

"Good to know" he answered, mentally thanking God

* * *

"Lexie, don't look now, but the guy behind me, the one at the bar with the leather jacket is totally checking you out," Sarah said excitedly. Both Lexie and Cassie looked at the direction at the bar

"He is not, he is looking at his drink, and not that it matters anyway. I do not want to be checked out" Lexie said still looking. The man turned and looked in their direction, no, in her direction, he looked at her. Lexie felt her heart beat a little faster, no, a lot faster as she made eye contact with him. God was he gorgeous, he was a little older but that didn't matter, the man was a god. He must be an actor or model Lexie thought. She couldn't look away, she held his gaze for what felt like hours but in reality it must have been just ten seconds before they both looked away. She felt flushed all of a sudden, reaching for her tequila sunrise that Sarah just put down in front of her,

"Fuck, he is so hot!" Cassie exclaimed

"He's okay, I guess" Lexie lied he was so much more than just okay

"Are we looking at the same person? Because the man I see looks like someone who just stepped out of a movie" Cassie said

"You should see him up close! That man is definitely your rebound sex guy Lexie" Sarah said smiling

"Shut up, I'm not having sex with anyone" Lexie shouted under her breath.

* * *

An hour later Lexie, Sarah and Cassie were on their third drink, the two girls mostly checking out guys that came in and out, but Lexie couldn't stop looking at the man at the bar. Every few minutes she would look in his direction and find him looking at her.

"Lexie, oh my god where are you? HELLO" she heard Cassie say

"oh uhmm uh sorry Cas, I was just thinking about something, sorry"

"Thinking about how he would look without that leather jacket huh Lexie?" Sarah asked teasing

"Don't be crazy Sarah" Lexie shushed her

"Oh come on Lexie, you have been having eye sex with that man for the past hour, just go and introduce yourself already" Sarah said signaling with head to the direction of the bar

"What? Are you insane? And what the hell is eye sex anyways? Lexie asked with her nose scrunched "if he wants to meet me, he should come over here"

"So you want him to come over here" Sarah teased"

"Eye sex is definitely what you guys are doing" Cassie added, causing both her and Sarah to laugh

"Shit!" Sarah said as the smile quickly left her face "One of the bitch's entourage just came in"

"What, Who?" both Lexie and Cassie turned to look at where Sarah's eyes where focused on.

"Oh God, do you think she saw me?" Lexie asked quickly looking away. Before either of the girls could answer, Melissa was making her way over to their booth.

"Hey Lexie is that you?" Melissa asked now standing by the booth Lexie and the girls were sitting at.

"Oh hey, Mel how are you?" Lexie asked, she really didn't want to be there anymore

"I'm good, but look at you, you look amazing Lexie"

"Uhmmm thanks, what are you doing here" Lexie asked genuinely curious, this wasn't the place Mel normally would be hanging out at.

"Oh I'm supposed to be meeting this guy I've been seeing, and then I walk in and see you and I had to come and say hi"

"So you said hi, so goodbye" Sarah told Mel clearly annoyed at the girl's presence. Lexie gave Sarah a look. She knew Sarah was just looking out for her but Lexie couldn't find it in her to be mean to Mel, yeah, sure Mel didn't tell her about Tony and Jen but Lexie just wasn't a mean person.

"So you're here alone? Lexie asked, seeing Mel was one thing but seeing Jen was something Lexie really couldn't handle right now.

"Yeah, Jen is having dinner with Tony's parents tonight and Tom is on a date with that guy that he works with, remember the one that he hated so much?" Mel said laughing

"Uhmmm, yeah I remember" Lexie answered. Did Mel just say that Jen is having dinner with Tony's parents? Why would she be having dinner with them? Were they together now? The only time Lexie ever saw Tony's parents were at his birthday dinner one year, and he never took her over to their house. What was this? Lexie's brain felt like it was about to explode, she looked at Cassie and Sarah both looking at her with pity in their eyes,

"Anyway, it was good seeing you Lexie, you really look great, and I guess I'll see you around?" Mel asked with a bit of hope Lexie could sense

"Yeah, sure Mel, going seeing you too." As Mel left the table Lexie could feel the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Excuse me guys" Lexie told Sarah and Cassie, "I'm just going to use the bathroom". As Lexie left the booth Cassie and Sarah just looked at each other not knowing what to do.

* * *

He tried but he couldn't stop looking at her, and to his surprise every time she looked at him she held his gaze, God she was gorgeous, and he knew he had to make a move soon but he didn't. for the first time in his life he felt like a nervous teenage boy.

When he saw her heading to where the bathrooms were he got up and headed into that direction too.

Now or never Sloan he told himself "Now or never".

He entered the ladies room without a care in the world. He saw her standing in front of the mirror wiping her eyes. Was she crying?

"Hey" he managed to get out

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here. This is for ladies, hence the name ladies room" Lexie exclaimed, she didn't mean to be rude but he just caught her off guard and she definitely didn't want him to see her mascara running down her face.

"Are you crying" Mark asked concerned

"NO"

"Well it sure looks like it" he moved towards her now standing right in front of her she took a step back and felt something behind her, she bumped into the basin. Oh God why was he standing so close to her? Has this man never heard of personal space? She looked down not wanting him to see her and also not wanting to look at him. He smelled so good.

"Uhmm, well uhmm no, I mean yes, it's just allergies" she lied she couldn't think with him standing so close to her.

He lifted her head forcing her to look at him. God his eyes, it was the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, her whole body felt hot. "Let me help you" he said wiping her cheek. Even with the black stripes running down her face she looked so fucking beautiful to him. He felt himself get hard just standing so close to her.

He continued rubbing his thumb over her cheek long after the smudges disappeared; he just couldn't stop looking at her, wanting to touch her all over.

"You're so hot!" Lexie blurted. Oh God did she just say that out loud? Shit! "I mean not you, just its very hot in here and uhmm uh you're just standing so close to me and its making me even hotter, not like uh hot for you but just hot in general like the temperature in the bathroom is just warm and uhm uh the body heat I guess…. Uhmmm could you just move." Holy shit she needed to stop talking, way to go Lexie, stupid! stupid! Stupid!

Mark couldn't help but laugh a little, he didn't want to embarrass her by laughing but he couldn't keep the grin of his face. He didn't move away though, she looked down again. Again he lifted her head, she was red in the face and he felt that his jeans getting tighter. What was it about this girl? Lexie, her name was Lexie, that's what her friend said anyway. What was Lexie doing to him?

He slowly lowered himself so they were eye level, waiting for her to stop him, she didn't.

She moved her face closer to his, her eyes on his lips and she was so fucking sexy in that moment that he had to kiss her. He kissed her slowly first but when she opened her mouth inviting his tongue he didn't deny her, he had a feeling that he could never deny her anything. She tasted so good, their tongues doing a dance, the kiss was so intense and he couldn't believe he could feel this way just by kissing a woman. He pressed his erection into her, wanting her to know what she was doing to him. He felt her hands on his neck, his were on her hips gently moving behind her now, cupping her ass and bringing her even closer to him. God her ass felt magnificent.

She could feel herself growing more and more wet, what was she doing? She didn't even know his name, but she couldn't stop now this felt way to good. She moaned as he held her tighter, no she had to stop this now!

She pushed him away opening her eyes; he looked at her with so much lust and want.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she heard herself ask, this was not like her at all what was it about this man?

"After you" He smirked.

_A/N now I'm just begging lol, please if you read, hit the review button. I love this story and I want to continue writing it so I would love to hear from you guys._

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey all, I'm all smiles writing this note today. Thank you, thank you and thank you once again to everyone who reviewed the second chapter. I'm both excited and nervous excited for this chapter, I am all for M/L smut and let's just say that they will be getting it on in this chapter. If you are not a fan of smut I would advise you to stop reading now, I really don't want to offend anyone. As always please review and leave your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys and the responses I got from the last chapter really motivated me to write this one ASAP. Here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. What she was doing she had no idea. She reminded herself to breathe. He left first waiting for her outside, while she told Cassie and Sarah that she was leaving with the man at the bar, God she didn't even know his name. He said that he was staying at a hotel not far from the bar and as they walked there, neither of them saying a word Lexie tried to remember if she had ever felt such a high. She had never done anything like this before; everything she did was always so well planned out, but this, leaving with a stranger to have sex in his hotel room was something she never planned on doing.

She still could tell him that she change her mind, she could meet up with the girls and go home. She didn't want to though, seeing Mel and hearing about Tony and Jen, just made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. No. she had done enough of that, she needed to feel something else, she wanted to feel something else, she wanted to feel him.

As they entered the elevator at The Liberty Hotel, Mark pressed the floor number and he couldn't help but pray that the ride up would be fast. He couldn't hold out anymore, the wanting to be with her and touch her, kiss her and be inside of her was driving him insane. He had to have her. They walked to the hotel in silence, and although it wasn't an uncomfortable silence he knew he has to say something soon. He could tell that she was nervous by the way she was fiddling with her hands, and he figured he should say something to put her at ease. What he should say he didn't know.

He was just about to ask her if she was okay when the elevator stopped, he looked up only to find that it wasn't his floor. Fuck, he scold in his head, he just wanted to get her to the room already. Four men entered, clearly intoxicated. He pulled her closer to him, wanting them to see that she was with him. He felt the anger rise in him when he saw two of the men checking her out. Is this what jealousy feels like he thought? Couldn't be, he wasn't the jealous type, but if one of them looked at her again he wouldn't think twice handing out a few punches. He moved her so that she was standing in front of him now, he put his arm around her middle, he could feel her jump at his touch and he just pulled her closer to him.

Lexie felt her whole body go warm, she needed to calm down and not think about the way she could feel every one of his muscles pressed into her back. She needed to think about something else, they were in an elevator with other people. She tilted her head to upwards wanting to look at him. As if he knew she wanted to ask him something he lowered his head to listen.

"What is your name?" she whispered

He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. "Mark, my name is Mark"

"I'm Lexie"

"I know" he smirked

Lexie's scrunched her face "What? How?" she asked clearly confused.

"You're friend told me, the blond from the bar" he said looking up as the elevator came to a stop once again. "This is us" he said, motioning her to walk out. As she exited the lift, he couldn't help but look at her ass. Perfection, that's what it was, pure fucking perfection.

Once they entered the hotel room, she didn't know what came over her, maybe it was him standing so close to her in the elevator, maybe it was the way he was looking at her when she turned to face him or it may have been just the way the man just simply oozed of sex. Lexie shocked the both of them when she cupped his face and kissed him hungrily, pushing him against the door.

Mark didn't expect it but he recovered from the shock fast, kissing her with the same vigor. He heard her moan softly as he moved them both forward and turned her around with her back to the door now. His hands went down to her hips holding her tightly there. He felt her hands move from his face to the zip of the leather jacket he was wearing, zipping it down fast, he reluctantly moved his hands from her hips and helped her take the jacket off. Their lips never parting. He let the jacket fall to the ground; she tore at his black shirt, buttons flying all over the place.

He broke the kiss, much to Lexie's dismay, but when he took of his white undershirt, revealing his toned upper body, she bite down on her lip almost drawing blood, admiring the view. She tugged on his belt, looking at him straight in the eye. It was the sexiest thing he ever saw.

As soon as he kicked off his jeans and shoes, standing in front of her in only his boxer briefs he saw her eyes roam over his body and he grew even harder. He kissed her, lifting her legs and wrapping them behind him. They both moaned as he pushed his hard member against her, only being separated by the material of their underwear now. He found the zipper at the back of her dress, and pulled it down as fast as he could, exposing her bare breasts. Fuck she wasn't wearing a bra, he pushed into her again.

He cupped her breasts and they felt even better than he could have ever imagined. "So fucking perfect" he heard himself say between kisses. He was going to explode, the anticipation was going to kill him, and he had to be inside of her now.

She couldn't remember being so turned on in her whole life, she couldn't think straight. This man really was a god. She moaned again when she felt his mouth on her breasts sucking and biting on them. What was she doing, she couldn't do this, she didn't even know him, but god did this feel good, she couldn't stop him now.

"Mark" she whimpered

Mark continued the assault on the breasts "Say it again, I want to hear you say my name again."

"Maaaarkkk "she moaned, nearly screaming

He wanted to feel her under him, he carried her to the bed she looked so flushed and sexy, her lips swollen and he knew he would never forget that sight. He gently placed her on the bed and he pulled her dress off completely now. He stood looking down at her only wearing a pair of purple lacey panties. He lowered himself, not wanting to crush her.

She felt him on top of her and it was like her whole body was on fire. He kissed her, starting at her neck and working his way down. Her mind was doing a total 180.

"Mark, Mark, I can't do this"

* * *

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, mentally praying that she would say no.

"Yes, I mean no, oh god I really don't know" she sighed "It's just that I don't uhm, I don't do this" Lexie said stammering to get the words out.

"You don't do what? Foreplay?" he had to admit he wasn't one for foreplay either but for some reason, with her, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to get to know every part of her body.

"No, no I love this" she said, and that was all Mark needed to hear, he started kissing her neck again and she let out a small moan.

"It's just that I don't even know anything about you"

"You know my name" he said before he took one of her breast into his mouth, biting her nipple softly.

How was she supposed to think when he did this "Yeah but that's all." "Oh Jesus" she heard herself moaning.

It took all of his strength but he stopped and looked at her, his weight resting on his elbows. "What do you want to know?" "I'll give you three questions"

She couldn't help herself; her fingers slipped into his hair as she pulled him closer and kissed him. She didn't know what to ask him "What's your favorite color?" she asked between kisses._i_t was the first thing she could think of.

He smiled at her question, "purple" he answered, he didn't really have a favorite color, he wore black a lot but after seeing her in that purple dress and seeing those purple underwear, purple definitely went up in his books. "Yours?" me managed to bet out between kisses.

"Blue" she always loved green better, but that was before she saw his eyes. She felt his hand moving down her body and she gasped as he spread her legs and pulled her panty to the side.

"Fuck, you're so wet" he groaned as he put a finger between her slit.

Lexie's breath spiked even more, "What would you say you're best asset is?" oh god she did she just ask that?

"Honesty, I never lie" he said as he thrust two fingers into her. "You're best asset is your ass" he lied just then, her ass was amazing but her smile was hypnotizing.

Lexie couldn't take it anymore, screw the questions, she needed to feel him inside of her. "Maaaaaark, I need you, I need you in me right now" she whimpered.

He didn't need her to ask twice, with expert movement he tore down his briefs and positioned himself at her at her awaiting entrance.

He thrust his hips forward in one swift motion, and she inhaled sharply. He was so big. He didn't move wanting her to get used to his size. He circled his hips and he saw her biting her lip.

"Jesus Lex, you're so fucking tight" he moved out of her thrusting in slowly again. He knew he wouldn't last very long and when she squeezed his cock with her vaginal muscles he let out a loud groan.

"Faster, Mark, pleassssse" she pleaded, as she dug her nails into the skin of his back.

He picked up speed, he looked at her, fuck she felt amazing. He knew he was close and his hand went to her clit once again, drawing lazy circles.

Lexie was practically incoherent, it felt like she couldn't even breath. She never felt anything like this before.

He felt her walls tighten around him and when she came she squeezed his cock so tightly it just took only a few more hard thrusts and he exploded inside of her.

They fell on top of her, both of them panting.

She let out a moan of displeasure as she felt him pull out.

He lay down beside her breathing heavily.

When he turned to look at her, he found her eyes on him. She was so fucking beautiful.

"Let's do that again" she panted.

* * *

A/N I was so nervous for this chapter so please leave your honest opinions. The next chapter will be the morning after


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N. Thank you to everyone who is reading and is taking the time to review it really makes me excited to write this story, and I now get how some ff writers feel about "lurkers" lol. I am super busy juggling work and school so a few days may go by without an update, but please bear with me. I have so much planned for this story and I don't want to rush through anything so it's going to be quite a few chapters before it ends. I'm always looking to improve my writing and if you have any tips and suggestions feel free to share.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters.

She woke to the sound of her phone. She scanned the room looking for the little clutch bag she had with her the night before. Spotting it at door, along with all of his clothes, she slowly slid form under his arm that was draped around her waist. She really didn't want to get up, but she also didn't want the phone to wake him either.

She quickly rushed across the room, still naked and immediately found the buzzing phone.

"Hey Cas" Lexie whispered

"Lexie oh my god where are you, and why are you whispering?"

"I'm okay; I need you to pick me up ok. I'll text you where I am in a bit, I got to go" she explained quickly dropping the phone is Cassie's ear.

This was her first one night stand, she didn't know the protocol. Was she supposed to leave before he woke up? Still standing by the door she looked over to where he was laying on the bed, the sheets discarded on the floor next to him. She couldn't believe she had sex with someone she barely knew, but who could blame her, just looking at him, his naked body, she could feel herself grow a little wet again.

If anything last night was the best sexual experience of her life. Sure she had good sex before, but what they did the all night long, what he did to her was mind blowing. They had sex three times last night and it seemed to get better every time. At times it was so fast and rough and bordered on being animalistic but then, at times it was slow and tender, looking into each other's eyes, kissing until they were both out of breathe. It was those times she nearly thought they were making love.

No way, she decided you can't make love with a person you know nothing of. But surely that was not how one night stand sex as supposed to be. She couldn't even remember a time when she had that kind of slow, sultry sex with Tony. No, she was just reading too much into it, she was vulnerable and he felt sorry for her, she thought. Even so, she had never in her existence felt so close to another person, like she felt with him in those moments.

She felt her heart race when she saw his eyes fluttering open, oh god she remembered that she was standing there naked.

**~M&L~**

He quickly raised his head when he didn't see her in bed next to him. Mark couldn't help but grin when he saw her standing at the door, flushed, and trying to cover herself with her hands. He felt relieved when he saw that she was her still there, which he thought funny seeing as how he would pray that the woman he bedded before would leave as soon as they done the deed. But not with her, she was different, he wanted her to stay for reasons he didn't even know.

"Hey" he smiled at her.

"Uhhm, hi" she said biting her lip, wishing she had something to cover up with.

"Don't hide now" he smirked at her "I've seen you naked and you have nothing to be ashamed about, believe me"

Lexie felt herself blush, he was right he saw all of her last night and she wasn't shy then, mostly because of the way he looked at her, she felt like the sexiest woman alive. She grew bolder when she saw his eyes on her again; dropping her hands she casually walked over to where her dress was, she could feel his eyes on her body, watching her.

"I just need my things, and then I'll get going".

"Don't go" he heard himself say, moving into a sitting position

"Uhmmmm, I asked my friend to pick me up, so I should probably get ready" though she didn't know anything about one night stands, she knew that him asking her to stay had to break all the rules, and surely her wanting to stay was just as bad.

"Well, tell your friend, to come a bit later, I still have time before my flight leaves; you could take a shower and have some breakfast?"

"I uhmm, I don't have a toothbrush" Lexie answered nervously

"You could use mine" he said getting out of bed and walking the overnight bag he had packed. He took out a toothbrush, handing it to her.

"Thank you" she smiled at him, and he smiled back. She quickly walked back to the door, picking up his white undershirt and pulling it on. "I'll be right back" she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

**~M&L~**

He couldn't believe that in the space of ten minutes he broke all of the rules he set up for himself over the years. First asking her to stay for breakfast, then giving her his toothbrush! He didn't know what it was about Lexie but she was unlike any woman he had ever been with. He thought back to the night before, he couldn't get enough of her, the way she looked at him and the way she moaned out his name, he knew that he would do anything to hear her moan like that again, it was the sexiest sound he ever heard.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her phone ring.

"Lexie, its you're phone" he called out to the bathroom

"Could you just answer it, it's probably Cassie, just tell her I'll text her when need her to pick me up"

He grinned as he looked at the phone, the number wasn't saved but he picked up anyways.

"Hello"

"Uh, hey could I talk to Lexie please"

"She's busy" he answered shortly, he didn't know who it was but he got the same feeling he had when the guys in the elevator was checking her out last night

"Who is this?" the guy on the other end asked

"Not Lexie" he said "Who are you?" he asked irritated

"Could you just ask Lexie to call me back, she'll know who it is" the man said and then hung up.

**~M&L~**

When she came out of the bathroom, he was wearing sweat pants and not much else.

"Hey, what did Cassie say?" she asked

"Wasn't her, some guy, he said you'd know who it was and asked that you call him back" he answered bitterly

"What? Who?" she rushed to the phone and looked at the number "Oh God, its Tony" she exclaimed

"You're boyfriend?" he asked, now clearly angry

"Well, uhm, no, not anymore" she sighed

"That's why you were crying? Because of Tony? What kind of name is that anyway?" he didn't even care how he sounded now.

"I was not crying" she answered, why did he care anyway?

"Yes, you were, in the ladies room at the bar. You were crying because of some ass called Tony, well I can only assume."

"You don't even know him, why would you call him that" Lexie asked now clearly annoyed

"Cause that's what he is, I know a dick when I see one or in this case hear one. And he made you cry which tells me that he is a dick."

"Oh my god, I don't believe you, you have no right…' she stammered

"Ok, tell me why you broke up" Mark asked curiously, interrupting her.

"Well uh, he kind of cheated on me. With my friend." She couldn't believe she told him that, it wasn't any of his business.

"Like I said. Tony is a dick!" he told her. He didn't know her, but from what he saw; he knew that it would only be a fool that would cheat on a woman like Lexie. "Is that why you came here, because you couldn't be with Tony?" he didn't know why but the thought made him really angry

"No, I came here because I wanted to, because I wanted to be with you."

He walked closer to her, and she took a step back stopping when her back hit the wall behind her.

"Where you thinking about him, last night, were you thinking about him?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Lexie felt her breathe spike, being this close to him did things to her that she couldn't wrap her head around "I didn't think of him once while I was with you" she answered honestly. She saw his gaze soften, clearly satisfied with her answer. "And you should brush your teeth if you're planning on kissing me" She smiled, moving away from him. She couldn't help but feel just a little victorious for winning the stare down between them.

Mark couldn't help but laugh as he walked to the bathroom; of course he wanted to kiss her.

**~M&L~**

She panted as he held her against the shower wall. His thrusts were fast and hard and it felt glorious. "Oh, oh oooooh god, yes, oh Mark" Lexis screamed. She actually thought that she would black out from the orgasm that spread through her body. Never in her life had she felt anything like that. Anything like him. She couldn't believe that someone like Mark would even be attracted to her, let alone want her as much as she wanted him. Sure she wasn't bad looking but this man belonged on the cover on a magazine. Surely he belonged with a tall model. Someone like Jen she thought.

Mark moved inside of her a few more times before reaching his own orgasm. God this woman was amazing, she was so sexy in an understated way, and she didn't even know what she was doing to him. She was driving him crazy. He couldn't get enough of her. He was furious when he heard about the Tony character, jealousy was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to and he hated that she was making him feel it numerous times in the little while they spent together. So he took her against the shower wall. Fucking her hard, wanting her to scream his name, and she did. He wondered for how long though, for how long she would remember him. Sure he could get nearly any woman into his bed, he gave them a good time but then they all left. No one ever wanted more than sex from him, that's the reason he would send them packing as soon as they were done, making it easier for the both of them. But he too never wanted anything more than from them either. Until now.

No he thought it's just his mind playing a sick game with him. He always wanted what he couldn't have and clearly he couldn't have her. She was probably just there to get over "Tony". She was there using him to get laid, just like any other woman before her. He groaned as he left the shower.

**~M&L~**

Lexie for the first time felt uncomfortable in his presence. They ate breakfast in silence. Sitting out on the patio of his hotel room across from each other, she found herself staring at him wondering what she did wrong. Was he still mad about Tony? This was quickly turning into the most complicated one night stand she imagined. Were they fighting earlier? Why did he care so much? No, as always she was over analyzing the situation she thought. Maybe he was just done with her and wanted her to leave.

"What" he asked as he saw her staring at him, he regretted it as soon as the word left his mouth, and he didn't want to be rude to her.

"Uh, it's nothing." Yes he was definitely done with her she felt her heart drop at the thought "Cassie is on her way so I'll be out of your hair shortly" she said a little hurt but more furious at herself for letting the truth affect her. One night stand that was what it was she told herself.

He felt like kicking himself when he saw her head drop. "You still have a question left, from last night" he smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No" and he wasn't, he was mad at himself.

"You should probably ask your questions now I doubt that we'll be seeing each other again, I mean with you going back to where you came from, wherever that is and me not knowing where I'm going, because I don't think I want to be in Boston anymore you know, and I actually have the choice of where I want to go for my intern year which Is rare and maybe I should go away, start over. It's not like I have anything holding me back, it's just me and I can go anywhere I want. Which is great you know" she rambled. It was supposed to be great but saying those words out loud just made her want to cry again. She really didn't have anyone, Cassie and Sarah were leaving, and if she stayed in Boston she would be there alone. For the first time in her life she was completely alone. No family, no friends.

He felt his heart rip a little when he saw the sadness in her eyes. How could someone like her not have anyone? He would've guessed that she had a great family; she just seemed like one of those people who spent the holidays with her huge family and went on holidays with them. She didn't seem like the loner that he was.

"Do you want to see me again?" he asked not because he felt sorry for her, but because he genuinely knew that he wanted to see her again.

"Is that one of your questions?" she asked

"Yes" he answered.

She felt herself smile widely "Ok, then yes, but how would you know where I am"

"I don't know if you heard, but there is this little device, people use to communicate with each other and you put it to your ear and you can hear what the other person says?" he laughed

"Don't be a smart ass" she giggled throwing him with the grape in her hand.

"Between the two of us, you're definitely the ass, I could be the smart one I guess" he said smirked.

Lexie blushed he really did like her ass, his hands was on it most of the time last night and in the shower. "You still have one question" she reminded him.

"I think I'll save that one for now" he said.

He wasn't a breakfast person; normally he would send an intern for a blueberry muffin and a bone dry cappuccino, but sitting with her laughing and eating. He didn't regret breaking his rule and asking her to stay.

**~M&L~**

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, it was hard and intense and Lexie knew that if they didn't stop now, they would have to go back up to the room she really didn' t want to be arrested for arrested for public indecency. Her fingers were in his hair and his hands holding tightly to her hips, she was sure everyone in the hotel lobby was looking at them. They only broke the kiss when both of them were needed to come up for breath.

She had to leave, Cassie had been waiting for her for a few minutes now and he had a flight to catch. She bit her lip nervously looking up at him. "So I guess I'll be seeing you."

"I'll give you a call" he answered and although he used that line a million times before, this was the first time he meant it. Maybe Boston wasn't such a bad place he thought, if he was there he and Lexie could both have someone.

He wasn't going to call she thought. She gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Mark" she said as she turned and left, making sure to swing her hips slowly knowing his eyes were fixed on her ass.

**~M&L~**

**_A/N oh boy I start a chapter knowing where I want to go with it, but then Mark and Lexie just take over everything and it turns out so different lol. The next chapter is the Lexie's graduation and we finally see where she decides to stay and if Mark takes the job in Boston._**

**_Review much? ok please review..._**


	5. Chapter 5

A/**N. A very big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. I felt completely blocked the entire week but after a few drinks last night everything just came flowing lol.**

**This chapter is much longer than the previous ones and I'm really nervous about it so please, please, leave me your thoughts.**

**~M&L~**

He lay propped on his elbow watching her sleep, something he found himself doing every time he woke up before her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, her dark hair spread out around the pillow, he couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

He found that he wondered about a lot of things since meeting her, things he would normally not spare a millisecond to think of.

He'd be in the middle of a surgery and thoughts of her would pop into his head, of what she was doing, who she was with, if she was happy or laughing. He would have to physically shake the thought s out of his head to continue on the task at hand, they would leave him but not for long though. They always came back.

He tried to stop thinking about her, told himself that it would pass, but it didn't. He would close his eyes and see her face, flushed and her lips swollen, her looking at him, moaning his name. He went to Joe's a few times with the intention of picking up someone who could possibly make him forget about her, but then an image of her smiling at him would appear in his head and he would just sigh, finish his drink and go home alone.

He lasted two weeks, two weeks of agony and torture before he called her. He could pick up the shock in her voice when she answered the phone, probably thinking that she would never hear of him again. Maybe she didn't want to hear of him again, he felt his jaw clench at the thought. He got that far he reminded himself, he called, and he should at least give it a shot. He needed to see her again, the only way he could forget about her was if he had her one more time. Just one more time and she'll be out of his system.

He lied and told her he had to go back to Boston for work again and asked if he could see her, he didn't realize he was holding his breath until she said yes and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

That was three months ago.

For three months, every chance he got he would fly to Boston to see her. He seriously thought about moving to Boston, thought of starting fresh and leaving Seattle behind. He didn't think about it because it was where she lived, however he found himself thinking about it a lot less when she told him that she wanted to move away from there.

He learned little things about her in the time they spent together, he knew that she was smart and got into numerous surgical programs, Seattle being one. He knew, she rambled when she was nervous which he found to be both endearing and entertaining to watch. He noticed that she would scrunch her nose when she was trying to process information or use her hands when she tried to make a point. He knew that she was allergic to eggs and that she hated apples. He found out that she was a stress eater the morning before she received her final exam results, and she ordered nearly everything on the breakfast menu.

He knew these things about her yet he found himself wanting to know more, wanting to know everything there was to know about Lexie.

He would never ask her though, they weren't in a relationship, and it wasn't any of his business. It was just sex. He only came there for sex. It may have been some of the best sex of his life, and there may have been times where they talked and laughed and ate and she would fall asleep in his arms, and he would hold her and dose off himself. But he had to remind himself that it was just sex. Sex was all he could ever give her, all that any woman would ever want from him.

**~M&L~**

"Hey" she whispered as she started to wake up.

"Hey" he smiled at her. "Today's your big day" he said kissing her on her head.

Lexie smiled as she remembered that the day that she had worked so hard for was finally here. She was graduating from Harvard Medical School. Today was the biggest day of her life and she couldn't think of a better way to start if off than waking up to him.

"What time is it?" she asked quickly getting out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me? Oh God I'm going to be so late and then she's going to hate me again and I mean, we just started getting along and I really don't want her to hate me and if I'm late she's going to be so pissed." Lexie rambled, a bit to faster than usual as she hurriedly starting pulling on the jeans and sweater she wore the previous night.

"Wooooaaaah, wait a minute. You need to slow down okay" he walked over to where she was sitting, putting her shoes on. "You're going to be okay, she's your sister, and she's not going to hate you if you're a little late. Don't be so nervous, she wanted to come it's not like you forced her to" he said pulling her closer to him.

"I know I just don't to get off to a bad start" she said softly laying her head on his shoulder. He always knew exactly what to say to relax her, he relaxed her she thought.

"It's a good day Lexie, don't worry so much okay, promise me."

"But you don't know her"

"No buts, I don't need to know anything about her, if she gives you a hard time for being late call and me I'll kick her ass"

"You're going to beat up my sister" she said laughing

"Well I don't usually hit woman, but I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with you today."

Lexie swallowed hard, of course he was just joking but it was a while since she had someone who offered to fight for her happiness, if ever.

"I really have to get going" she said but at the same time she moved even closer to him holding him tighter.

He kissed her on her hair "I got you something" he was suddenly so nervous standing up and walking over to his overnight bag. He didn't know what possessed him to get her something; he never was one to buy woman gifts, but Lexie made him do things he never did before and he really wanted her to have a good day. She deserved a good day.

"Mark, you…you didn't have to get me anything" she said as she took the blue Tiffany's box from him.

"It's nothing just a congratulations for being a smart ass and making me look bad by getting into nearly every surgical program in America while I only got into three" he laughed

"Oh my God, Mark these are beautiful" she said her eyes wide as she looked at the pair of diamond earrings in the light blue Tiffany box.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously

"Whhaat are you kidding me, I love it. Are…are these real?'

"Of course they are." he answered a little hurt.

"Ohmygod they must have cost you a fortune, Mark no, I'm sorry I can't accept this" she said reluctantly handing him the box back. She had never received such an expensive, breathtakingly beautiful gift before.

"Hey, Lexie, hey look at me" he said lifting her head with his finger so that she was now looking directly at him. "I want you to have this, I went to Tiffany's looked at a million pairs of diamond earring, all of them almost looking he same, listening to the sales lady go on and on about cuts and god knows what else, finally picking a pair hoping that you'll like it all because I want you to have them. So take the god damn earrings, and go pick up your sister before I take off all the clothes you just put back on and make you stay in bed with me the entire day."

"You wouldn't have to make me do anything" she smiled as she stood on her toes and presses a long hard kiss on his lips. "Thank you" she kissed him "for the earrings" she said kissing him again "and for last night" she deepened the kiss spreading her lips as he entered his tongue in her mouth, damn he was such a good kisser.

**~M&L~**

**Call me if anyone pisses you off; have a good day - M** .She smiled as she read the text from Mark, **It's already off to a good start - L. ** She quickly texted him back.

She stood in the busy airport searching to for Meredith; she couldn't believe that her sister was actually coming to Boston for her graduation ceremony. Sure they talked on the phone, but she never expected Meredith to actually come and see her in Boston. She sighed as she thought of the people who weren't going to be at her side today, her parents, her sister Molly who made up some excuse about not having a babysitter and not wanting to travel with Laura, Jen, Mel and Tom. Tony was going to be there, but only because he was graduating too. she really wasn't looking forward to seeing Tony, oh god she thought if he was still with Jen she would probably be there too.

This was a good day, she told herself. She had Meredith and she had Mark. Or did she have Mark? She didn't know what they were, were they dating? She told Cassie and Sarah that they were just 'sex friends' but she doubted that sex friends flew nearly six hours just to see each other, or bought each other diamond earrings, or talked on the phone every day.

Sure they were friends and they had sex, but Lexie had a feeling that 'sex friends' barely scrapped the surface when it came to defining their relationship...or no, not relationship she wasn't nearly ready to be in a relationship.

**Come over tonight and I'll make sure it ends that way too - M. ** She blushed as she put her phone back in her bag.

"Lexie, hey" Meredith said approaching her

"Meredith, oh my god hey" Lexie walked closer and hugged her "You came"

**~M&L~**

The car ride had been rather silent. Meredith only answering if Lexie had something to ask about work at Seattle Grace and Derek, Meredith's live in boyfriend who Lexie met a few times. Lexie quickly realized that talking to her sister in person was much different than talking over the phone. As Lexie pulled her car into Cassie's family home, where she, Cassie and Sarah decided to get ready and take pictures, she hoped that the awkward silence between her and Meredith wouldn't last the entire day.

Cassie's mother, Elaine, led them up to the room where Cassie and Sarah were busy with their hair and Lexie cringed when she thought of late she was.

"Hey Lexie" Sarah said coming over to give her a hug, "And you must be Meredith, it's so nice to finally meet you" Sarah said and Lexie could see Meredith's whole body tighten at the embrace.

"Good to meet you too" Meredith let out with an awkward smile, "Cassie right?' she said heading over to Cassie and giving her a small awkward hug too. "Lexie talks about you guys all the time"

Lexie quickly put the bags she got from her car on the bed. "Cas, could I use your shower?"

"Sure, it's right through there. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. I'll be quick I promise" Lexie said

"Meredith would you like some coffee?" Lexie heard Sarah ask as she left the room heading to where the bathroom was

**~M&L~**

They were all in Cassie's room, Sarah and Meredith sitting on the bed talking medicine and how tough Meredith's intern year had been, and Cassie curling Lexie's hair while she attempted to apply mascara without smudging.

"Sarah could you hand me my bag please" Lexie asked after applying some lipstick that belonged to Cassie. She took the bag from Sarah who continued her conversation with Meredith, and looked for the blue Tiffany's box she put in there earlier that morning.

She smiled as she put on the earrings Mark had given her. Lexie caught Cassie's reflection in the mirror, looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh my God Lexie are those real?" Cassie gasped.

Lexie only nodded her head and blushed.

"Lexie it's beautiful" she said loudly, gaining Meredith and Sarah's attention. "Did he give it to you?"

"This morning" Lexie beamed.

"Wait. What?" Meredith asked clearly confused. "Did who give it to you? Please don't tell me you're with that Timmy guy again"

"It's Tony Mere, you know that" Lexie laughed

"I don't care, please tell me he did not give you diamond freaking earrings." Meredith hissed.

"Lexie, you didn't tell Meredith about LJM?" Sarah asked.

Of course Lexie didn't tell Meredith about Mark, she barely spoke to Cas and Sarah about him. There wasn't much to say, or rather there was plenty to say but she just didn't know how to explain it to anyone. Especially Meredith, she didn't want her sister thinking she was a whore who was sleeping with some guy she barely even knew and there was always the chance that Meredith knew him, he lived in Seattle and he was a surgeon, and she really didn't want to complicate her and Mark's 'thing' by letting other people in. She actually liked what they were doing, she liked it being just them, her and Mark.

"LJM?" Meredith exclaimed "What the hell is LJM?"

"LJM is Lexie's boyfriend" Cassie teased

"He is not my boyfriend, stop saying that. He is my friend who I happen to have sex with."

"And his name is LJM?" Meredith questioned.

"Lexie won't tell us what his name is, so we call him LJM, because he was wearing this leather jacket when we met him." Sarah explained "So to us he is 'Leather Jacket Man' she laughed

"Or more like, gives Lexie best sex of her life and buys her diamond earrings man" Cassie said, causing both her and Sarah to break into laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Meredith asked a little hurt

"It's not serious Mere and I wanted to tell you but I really didn't want you thinking I was one of those girls who had casual sex in a hotel room with some guy whenever he was in town." Lexie rambled nervously

"Lexie, there is nothing casual about this, he bought you diamond earrings, I have had sex with some of my friends in the day but the most I got from it was awkward apologies and tons of regrets" Meredith said "So spill" she demanded

"Meredith there is nothing to spill, we have sex, we talk, that's all, I told you nothing serious. You know I'm not ready for a relationship and he doesn't seem like the relationship type anyway."

Meredith just gave Lexie a knowing look, she knew Lexie was incapable of just having sex with someone and she knew sooner or later she would be hearing a lot more about this LJM.

**~M&L~**

The ceremony was long, when it was her turn to take the stage she saw Meredith taking pictures of her and she shed a silent tear, she dreamt about this day for so long and never once was Meredith the one snapping pictures.

Both Sarah and Cassie's families invited Meredith and Lexie to have dinner with them, but Meredith had to fly back home to Seattle the same night and Lexie wanted to spend more time with her alone.

"I can't believe you actually came, Meredith, you have no idea how much it means to me" Lexie said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Lexie, you're my sister, no way was I going to miss today. I know how it feels walking on that stage and not having anyone in the crowd there for you."

Meredith took a huge gulp of her wine, Lexie could sense that she was nervous about something, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

"Lexie, have you thought about where you going for your intern year? I mean, you have to have your final answer this week and I was thinking that, maybe you could come to Seattle. That's if you wanted to, I mean interns almost make no money at all and I know you're not talking to Thatcher and I have my mother's house so you could live with me if you wanted"

Meredith took a huge gulp of her wine; she couldn't believe what she had just said, what she was offering Lexie. She never had any family growing up, but then she found out about Lexie and Molly and even though she didn't want to have anything to do with them at first, Lexie was so persistent and she finally gave in. She didn't know how to be a sister, but she found herself worrying about Lexie especially after Susan's passing. Someway Lexie got to her, some way she didn't mind having family. She didn't mind having Lexie as a sister. Having her as a sister was something she never knew she wanted until she started to get to know Lexie.

Refilling her glass, Meredith looked up to see Lexie's reaction. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't think her offer would make her cry. "Oh, God Lexie, I'm sorry I just wanted to help" Meredith explained.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry, it's just I wasn't expecting that from you" Lexie said

Of course she thought about moving to Seattle, she thought about it a million times, Seattle was where she grew up, it was her home, or where her home used to be. The only reasons she could think about not to go there was Meredith, Thatcher and Mark.

Her and Meredith's relationship was great, they saw each other when Lexie went home for holidays and the talked on the phone, but living in Seattle and working in the same hospital might change that. Meredith could grow tired of her or find her to be annoying and she really didn't want to impose on her sister's life. But here she was asking her to move in with her, it was the absolute last thing she expected from Meredith.

Maybe she could move to Seattle and never see Thatcher; it was not like they were on speaking terms on anything. She didn't have to see him, she didn't want to see him she thought, and she wouldn't need him for anything.

But then there was Mark. Would he think that she wanted more? Would he think that she was moving there to be with him? The 'thing' between them was so exciting and easy she didn't want to complicate that. It was the only good thing in her life now. She lived for the butterflies she got when she saw his name on the screen of her phone when he called, the laughing and talking for hours and the sex, oh god the sex. She didn't want to move to Seattle and ruin the one good thing she had going. It was only three months. Probably way longer than rebound sex was supposed to last; she knew she should've ended it after the first night. Yet she kept going back. Why did she go back?

She sighed; she went back because of his stupid penis and his stupid smirk that that made her heart beat a million times faster. Now she couldn't live without that stupid penis or smirk or even the way he listened to her or talked to her or the way made her laugh or the way his beard scratched her face when he kissed her or the way he would hold her during the night like she was something worth losing.

She needed him. She wanted him.

Moving to Seattle would change everything, she could lose it all.

She looked at Meredith who was clearly waiting for an answer. "Can I think about it?" she asked

"Of course" Meredith nodded.

"Th ..thank you Meredith, for offering, and for coming today, you have no idea how much I appreciate it" Lexie smiled as new tears formed in her eyes.

**~M&L~**

As soon as she dropped Meredith off at the airport she drove straight to the Liberty Hotel, though the day had surprisingly turned out great, she found herself missing him throughout.

She smiled as she heard her phone vibrate in her bag, sure that it was him.

**Could we meet up for coffee tomorrow? T**

** ~M&L~**

They lay in bed legs tangled with her head on his chest. This is what makes it worthwhile he thinks; he never had the 'after' with anyone before. He loved having the after with her.

He kisses her head and he can feel her smile form. "So, you had a good day?"

"I had a great day." she beams. She wonders if she should tell him, wonders if she would care.

"And your sister, she's good?"

"She asked me to move to Seattle" Lexie hears herself say and she bites her lip nervously afraid of his reaction.

She is met with silence though. "But I don't know, I mean I don't think I want to, she has her own life there and I don't want to disrupt that and if I say yes to Mayo clinic at least I'll have Sarah there with me. I, I just really don't know what to do and I need to make a decision by the end of the week but how do I decide? Maybe I should, maybe I should just stay here."

Silence.

He suddenly feels hot, claustrophobically hot. He hopes she doesn't hear the sound of his heart racing.

He knew her sister lived in Seattle, he knew that she was accepted into the surgical program at Seattle Grace, he knew her moving there was an option. He sometimes thought he wanted her to move there. Her moving there would be so much easier, no six hour flights just to spend one or two nights with her. No sitting at Joe's wondering, worrying if that dumb ass Tony finally came to his senses and asked to have her back. He would be able to see her whenever he missed her, hug her whenever he thought that she sounded sad or calm her down whenever she went on one of her crazy rants. Her moving to Seattle would be great.

Her moving to Seattle could also potentially end everything they had now. She would probably find out that he was the resident man whore of SGH and she wouldn't want anything to do with him. She would stop looking at him the way she did like he was something special.

He liked the person he was when he was with Lexie; it was the only other time apart from being in an operating room that he felt like he meant something.

"I thought you wanted to get as far away from Boston as you could" he finally got out.

"That was only because I didn't want to see Tony." She said, shifting from his chest to her pillow so she could look at him.

"And you want to see him now" he snarled, he knew he didn't have any right to be angry but he felt his jaw clench at the idea.

"Well, no. Not really, I just… he asked me to have coffee with him." She nervously blurted out

"Fuck Lexie" he exclaimed as he quickly got out of bed, his mind exploding, facing his worst nightmare. "You talked to him?"

"He texted" she nervously said now sitting up, leaning against the head board. "Stop pacing, I don't get why you're mad"

"I'm not mad and I am not pacing." He was livid he thought. "I just don't get why you would even consider getting fucking coffee with him. Coffee. Really? He asked you to coffee? What an ass"

"I didn't reply. And you are pacing!"

"Well I don't give a shit." He said taking heavy breaths. "And of course you're considering it, or else you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place." he nearly screamed as he sat down on the arm chair facing her, his hands rubbing his face. He was being pathetic he knew, she didn't have to answer to him but he couldn't stop himself from asking the next question, he had to know.

"Do you still want to be with this guy?"

"NO, Mark, no. I just thought that maybe we could talk things through and I could stay and we could both work at Mass Gen without it being awkward."

Silence.

He got up from where he was sitting and headed to the bathroom. "Whatever Lexie, do what you want, I don't have any say I know that." he snarled out at her.

She felt her heart drop, she was such an idiot. They were having a perfectly good night and she found a way to ruin it. She hated him being mad at her, the only other time she saw him look at her the way he did was the morning after the first night the spent together.

After their first fight, that's what it was, a fight. And now they were fighting again. Again because of Tony. Fuck. He didn't even say anything about Seattle.

It took all of her courage to get up from the bed, wrap the sheet around her body and go into the bathroom to face him, exactly like she did the first time.

She stood at the door and watched as he splashed cold water on his face. "Do you want to have a say?"

"What does that even mean?" he asked turning to look at her "You can do whatever you want, we're not serious."

She felt her heart sink, deep. "Okay" she turned and walked back to the room, sitting at the edge of the bed not knowing whether to stay or leave.

"Can I have a say?" she heard him ask as he went to sit in the armchair facing her once again.

"Yes" she answered nervously "If you want"

In a split second of looking at her his mind was made up. "Don't go. They have great coffee here."

"Okay" she had no idea why but she smiled. He did care.

"Do you want to move to Seattle?"

"Yes" She answered without a doubt

This time he smiled "Then move to Seattle"

"Would we still see each other?"

If you wanted to after getting to know the real me he thought. "I have say now; I'm not letting that go to waste." He smirked and she laughed as she moved over to sit in his lap.

"Do I have say?" she asked placing kisses on his jaw line.

"Yes" he heard himself say.

**~M&L~**

A/N. Seattle it is then . They have "SAY"

also i'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, i didnt think drinking whilst writing smut would be such a bright idea lol. stay tuned for the next one :)

And once again it all ends with me begging for reviews… Please Review lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. I know, I know, you hate me lol. I'm so sorry for taking my time, I know how I hate long gaps between stories I read and the only thing I can say is that I'm sorry. No excuses.**

**Thank you so much for the response on the last chapter, I really hope that you like this one. This chapter is a little short, but necessary to the story. The next chapters will be longer I promise.**

**~Best Made Plans~**

Seattle. She was back in Seattle. Only being there now, the place where she grew up, the place she called home, didn't at all seem familiar to her. Instead of being at her family home, sitting in the lounge with her parents catching up, her mother cooking way too much food and her father beaming with pride as she spoke about her studies at Harvard like all the other times she returned home, she was now in a small attic filled with boxes of ornaments and medical text books.

It was cold and impersonal, the total opposite of who she was – or at least the person she used to be. Lexie sighed as she looked at the suitcases taking up space in the already small room. She had been there for one night and two days already and she was yet to unpack.

She didn't have time to, Derek had taken her and Meredith out to dinner the night she arrived to celebrate her return to Seattle, and she spent the next day getting everything she would need before she started work at SGH.

She also couldn't help thinking that if she did unpack; she would have to come to terms with the fact that she would have to call the small cold attic her new home. Unpacking would make it official.

Beggars can't be choosers; it was already becoming her mantra.

Of course she was grateful that Meredith offered for her to live there, with an intern's salary the place she would afford would probably be much worse than this. Although the house was big, the attic was the only available room Meredith had for her; the other rooms were already occupied by Mer's friends, George, Izzie and Alex.

She hadn't seen much of them, but from what she did she could tell George and Izzie seemed really nice, and Alex, well the only thing she got out of him when Mer introduced them was a grunt and she swore he didn't even look at her, well not her face at least.

She jumped a little when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

**8 pm The Archfield, Room 706 – M**

She instantly smiled as she texted back.

**See you then - L**

**~Best Made Plans~**

He had absolutely no self control, not when it came to her at least. He knew she was there, in Seattle, he knew she'd been there since the day before, and damn her sister for wanting to bond or whatever the hell it was they were doing.

He hadn't seen her in two weeks and he needed to get laid – he missed her – no he shook his head as if to shake the thought from his mind, he needed to get laid and that's it.

There were reasons he didn't get close to women, reasons why he just slept with them and moved on. He's seen Derek fall in love and smile like a nerd and buy roses and worry about whether Meredith would leave him or get drunk because they had a fight. He'd seen people that were in love, and it just seemed like a lot of work. Love and companionship was never something that he was interested in, it was overrated and he had lived thirty six years without it and he definitely didn't feel like he was missing out on anything special.

He however felt himself smile like an idiot when his mind involuntarily wondered to her, he bought her diamond earrings, he got wasted when he couldn't see her and most of all he worried so much that she would set foot into Seattle Grace, hear about the man he truly was, leave and never look back.

He knew that Lexie was too good for him, she was everything he wasn't she was sweet and pure and caring. He just simply didn't give a shit about anything or anyone besides himself, his patients and now her. She deserved someone far better than him, and he had no idea why she hadn't realized that for herself. He thought that for once in his life that he should do the right thing and let her go. End everything between them before she realizes that he, Mark Sloan, was the infamous man whore of SGH, a title that hadn't bothered him too much before he met Lexie.

It wouldn't be long though, she started her internship in two days.

God he wished he hadn't gone back to Boston after their first night together, it would've made this a lot easier.

"Hey Sloan" he heard someone shout out to him

Fuck he sighed, he really didn't feel like talking to Callie tonight, he wanted to get to his room as soon as possible, he wanted to spend as much time with Lexie as possible before she started looking at him like the nurse who just walked pass him was.

"Torres" he nodded

"Want me to come over tonight?" she asked.

"Nope"

"Why not? You never want to have sex anymore, it's been months Mark. Are you seeing someone else?"

"Look, Torres it's not like we were a thing, you got yours, I got mine and I don't want anymore, as simple as that." He turned and walked away.

He sighed as he entered the elevator. Never in his life did he ever envision himself turning down sex. Now he was doing it on a daily basis. Damn Lexie, she just worms herself into his life, breaking boundaries her had spent so many years putting up and now he's turning down sex and buying earrings and smiling for no reason.

**~Best Made Plans~**

"Hey" he smiled, a bit wider than he intended to.

"Hey" she felt herself blush, he was standing in the doorway only wearing sweatpants, and although she had seen him in a lot less before, she still couldn't get over how insanely good looking and sexy he was.

He stared at her for a moment and then, he lifted his hands and slid them onto her cheeks. Lexie's eyes were already closed when she felt his lips on hers. Her hands going to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Mark dropped his hands from her face to wrap one arm around her waist, while the other slid through her hair. Lexie ended the kiss first, only because she knew how they could be and she didn't want to give anyone in the hallway a show.

"I missed you" she said breathlessly.

"It's been two weeks" he answered. "Come in."

As she walked into the room, looking at her surroundings, it wasn't very different to the Liberty Hotel in Boston; all hotels just kind of looked the same she guessed. "So I thought that we were done with secret hotel meetings, don't you want me to see you're place?"

"This is it." He said as he went to stand in front of her, helping her to get rid of her coat. He wanted to talk to her – sure- but he really wanted to take her to bed first. They could catch up later.

She smiled as he began to kiss her neck and she could feel his fingers at the bottom of the top she was wearing, slowly pulling it up.

"You live here?" she asked pushing him back slightly "In the hotel?"

"Yes" he kissed her again. "I don't know if you realize that I'm standing here half naked, and you're still fully dressed"

She laughed a little, he was always so impatient, always wanting her and she loved it. She loved teasing him even more.

"Why would you live in a hotel? You work here, you live here, why not get a place of your own?"

He let out a little grunt as he took a step back to look into her eyes.

She didn't know what she did wrong.

"Are we going to have sex tonight?" He asked seriously.

Lexie couldn't help but laugh, because in that moment he sounded like a horny teenage boy. She knew she would take pity on him soon.

"We might, if you behave" she answered. "I just don't get why you're living here, I mean you work in Seattle, live here so why haven't you gotten a place of your own?" She blurted out and he smiled when he saw her nose scrunch in confusion.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked as he made his way to the mini bar.

"Sure" she answered as she moved to sit on the couch, taking off her shoes. "Mark"

"Lexie" he smirked as he handed her the beer.

"I don't want you to think that I'm judging you, I mean this is a lot better that where I'm living..."

"What do you mean?" he asked cutting her off. "Where are you living? I thought you were at you're sisters?" He didn't like the sound of this.

"I am, and turns out that I'm not the only one living there, there's Izzie and Alex and George…"

"O'Malley? What the fuck Lex? Why are you living with O'Malley?" What the hell had he missed, she told him that she was going to be living with her sister, he was sure of it. So why did she just say that she was living with Meredith Grey's posy?

Oh god, she should have known that he knew them, they all worked at Seattle Grace too.

"Uhm, well, they live with my sister. Oh and her boyfriend lives there too, the one that took us out to dinner, Derek, you probably know him too."

"I probably know him too? I probably know him too? Of course I know him, God Lexie tell me that Meredith Grey is not your sister."

"Meredith Grey is not my sister. Technically she's my half sister." She said, she really didn't understand why this was such a big problem, so they worked together, so what.

He started pacing around the room, breathing heavily. He knew she would find out about what kind of a man she was, he just never imagined that she'd hear it from the one person who knew him the best. And it wasn't like him and Meredith Grey was the best of friends, she'd probably warn Lexie away from him as soon as she found out.

He knew this was going to end badly, he just knew it. But this, her being Meredith's little sister oh god he already saw how it was going to end.

"Derek is my best friend, we grew up together." He simply stated.

Lexie blinked a couple of times.

"My Derek?"

"No not you're Derek, your sisters Derek, my Derek"

"Oh god Mark, you know what this means right?" she quickly jumped up from the couch, how was this even possible?

"That you don't want to see me anymore?"

"No, No, why would you even think that? No Mark of course I still want to see you, it's just, uhm maybe we should just keep this between us for a while."

For some reason he didn't know whether to be happy or sad about her suggestion. She still wanted to see him – good -; she didn't want anyone to know – great. He couldn't help but deflate as the next thought entered his head. Of course she wanted to keep it between them, her sister was with Derek, the perfect man, a brain surgeon, he had manners and took others into consideration and all that shit and he was nothing compared to that.

He rubbed this side of his head with two fingers; maybe it would be easier to end things now. Just get it over with.

"Mark?" she asked as she went to stand in front of him. "It's just that with the whole Tony mess, Meredith is really protective and she already made a big deal when I told her I was sleeping with someone, and now she's going to find out that the someone is her boyfriends best friend and she's going to read too much into it and everything is going to get all complicated and I really don't want that. I like us, me and you and…"

"Shhh" he made as he put a finger to her lip. "I like us too." he whispered "We don't have to tell anyone"

"Okay, just for now, okay?" she said as she stood on her toes, kissing him.

"So, are we going to have sex tonight?" he asked

"You are incorrigible" she laughed.

**~Best Made Plans~**

Her hands were on his chest, as she moved on top of him. She twisted her hips slightly every time she lowered herself, causing him to groan with pleasure. He did things to her during sex, that made her believe that she was going to black out, that's why when she was on top and she heard him grunt and groan she felt a sense of achievement.

His hands were on her hips, guiding her movements and he held on tightly as she came down on him again, their bodies slapping together. He didn't want to hurt her so he released his grip on her hips and his hands made their way to her breasts, twisting and flicking her nipples. She moved her hips in a circular motion and he felt himself almost ready to explode.

He looked up at her as she was biting he bottom lip, god was she beautiful, she was the most sexiest woman he had ever seen and even with her, riding him hard and fast she still looked so angelic, he knew he was getting closer and he never wanted to finish before her so his right hand found her clit and he began to rub slowly around the swollen area.

"Mark that feels soooooooo goooood, oh god" she moaned.

He turned them over with expert movement and she was now on her back, he thrust harder into her. "Oh god, I'm soooo close, faster, please go faster" he heard her say and he did exactly what she asked for.

It was fast and hard and he could feel her growing wetter and her vaginal muscles contract and he was so close too.

After a couple of thrusts they both exploded and he fell down on top of her, both of them breathless and panting.

It had been the second time that night that they had sex, he didn't know how many times all together since they started, but he knew one thing, he was completely addicted to her, he was since the first night when he saw her in that purple dress.

And like any other addiction he knew the healthier option was going to be to give her up, he had tried, thought of ways how to but, he knew he wasn't strong enough, something craved her that was beyond his power of control.

He still had two days, two days before she would most probably quit him.

He rolled over and laid on his back, she instantly moved closer and kissed him on his neck and his arms instantly flew across her waist. "I missed you too Lex" he sighed.

**~Best Made Plans~**

A/N. you hate it? You like it? Please do tell . I promise I will try and update a lot sooner this time, I have the next few chapters outlined, so please don't hate me anymore.

In the next chapter we see how Seattle treats mark and Lexie, with appearances from some of the other doctors too.


End file.
